macrocoselliafandomcom-20200214-history
Promethea
Overview Promethea is a large, rugged and lush planet made by a rouge god. The other gods then banished him to the planet, and cursed him along with all the planet dwellers. Forests and jungles abundant, heavy amounts of saltwater. Earth-like. Unknown population of tribal creatures Lumber and Gold abundant Plantlife everywhere Three moons, lifeless and rocky. Nophon, Restrall, and Trespone One Promethic day is equal to 32 basic Earth hours Landscape Promethea has a very tropical landscape, housing a lackluster of three types of biomes, and being primarily jungle and rainforest. It has large hills with mountians skyrocketing into the sky, many with large dropoffs and cliffs. Along the coastline are small beaches with palm trees and Orricolla Trees. The jungle is very thick, gets lots of rain, and tends to stay the same temperature year round. Other forests, coniferous and oaken, are farther from the equator of the planet. Nature has been cursed beyond repair here, leaving ivy and trees to come to life when night falls. They’ll drag you in by their branches and vines, only for you to never be seen again. Echoes of lost souls can be heard while traversing the forests in the day. While the place is no desert, quicksand disguised as simple dirt is littered everywhere. It’s pull is stronger than normal quicksand, and once in, it’s a miracle if you can escape. Wildlife The lush, rainforest majority planet holds a host of wildlife, including but not limited to, okipollies, parrots, a wide variety of monkeys, diamond fae, fruit drakes, griffiths, all sorts of snakes, green dragons, and tigers. The coniferous forests of Promethea are also hosts to wildlife, including but not limited to, dire wolves, regular wolves, huffaloh, ice doe, elk, and rabbits. The beaches and oceans of the planet is home to many, including but not limited to, turtles, seelines, whales, flieps, orrons, a variety of tropical fish, and feral sirens. All wildlife is cursed, can inflict massive damage on those unaware or unprepared, and is naturally violent. Orbitals Promethea has three moons, two rocky, lifeless ones, and a crystal moon. Lore Promethea was made by a rogue god named Kyro. He was young, and without the permission of the other gods, he made a planet of his own and filled it with wonderful satyr people and beautiful creatures. Kyro didn't want his planet overrun by the mayhem the other gods would inflict, so he hid it away in a far corner of the universe. They found it anyways, and banished him to his own slice of Promethea. They turned him into a cerberus, making him a beast and tying him down to the planet with an unbreakable chain. They cursed his tribes of satyrs and all the wildlife, ruined the temples, and made the place a lush and living hell. Everything is hostile, everything. Kyro created satyrs to roam and protect the land, and when cursed, they turned into evil killing machines. Around their tribe areas are the carcasses of a multitude of creatures. They drink from skulls and build structures adorned with bone and leather. Within the rubble of a temple, a large stone tablet was found by a tribal satyr. "A God proclaimed high and great, one full of self love and esteem once lived. He was meant to conform, and when he fought the chains, he was chained again, to conform further. Your god so great is now here before you! Feed him, and fuel his rage so one day he may free himself!" The tribes tend to Beast Kyro and bring him sacrifices daily, sometimes even their own kind. Once a year they have massive festivals where they sacrifice to him in mass amounts, and attempt to break the chains. Planets